


We Will Rise For Our King

by Nathenforever2018



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathenforever2018/pseuds/Nathenforever2018
Summary: this is a story where Jon snow founds out who he is and having a army west from Westeros That is loyal to the Targaryens and the lord commander of this army promise lyanna stark to get her son throne back from the traitors. new story and looking for beta readers
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. The begin of the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story where Jon snow founds out who he is and having a army west from Westeros That is loyal to the Targaryens and the lord commander of this army promise lyanna stark to get her son throne back from the traitors.

What if Valyria was destroyed by another house that was loyal to house Targaryen. A house who was cast out just like the Targaryens but this house is known only as a myth but their always some truth from myths. This house is known as house Phoenix. Just like House Targaryen can’t be burn the Phoenix cannot die or could only die by dragon fire the legend says.  
House Phoenix words are (We will Rise From Death).

The Lord of this house is the commander of New Valyria west from Westeros. Where there army is waiting for the true king their Targaryen king and this Lord Commander name is Lord Silver of house Phoenix. Every Queen of house Targaryen knew about the Phoenix’s but instead of Rhaella Targaryen Lord Silver decide to tell Lyanna Targaryen (Jae Targaryen/Jon Snow mother). Silver promise Lyanna that he will always be loyal to his king in her belly and when he turn of age he will bend the knee once more and help his King take back what is rightfully his with an army of 300,000 men who has the same curse as Lord commander Silver they cannot die.

This Army has the best armor the best weapons all of it made of Valyrian Steel. An army that doesn't need food only the sun to live that instead of having horses they have Phoenix’s for there mounts.

This story is what if before Jon snow goes to the wall Lord Silver go to Winterfell to bring the King to his army and regain his country from the traitors.

Winterfell

Ned POV Ned is in the Godswood cleaning Ice

Catelyn: Love (Ned looked up and saw that his wife is upset yet again most likely because of his son) There's a man in your study waiting for you he claims that he knows who your bastard son Mother is but I highly doubt it because you wouldn't even tell me.

Ned: That's impossible probably just someone who wants to speak to me about something else and figure that is the only way to see me my love.

Catelyn: It better be and if so I want him out of our home both of them him and your bastard. (Catelyn walks away and Ned went to his study to see what this man wants)

Ned: (started to walk to his study) and wonder can it be true does this man know but he can’t only Lord Reeds know and he wouldn't tell a soul so this Lord can’t know the truth.

(Ned Walked in to his study and saw a young man could only be in his mid twenties with the color of brown hair and silver eyes and all this young man did was smile at him. Ned closed the door)

Ned: Who are you because Im sorry but nobody but me know who the mother of my so…

Silver: you mean our King the true-born son of your sister and the crown prince (Ned look like he saw a ghost)

Ned: you must be confused he is my basted s…(Silver throw a scroll at him. Ned picked it up and unrolled it to read what it says)

Dear Lord Silver We have lost the war to the Baratheon’s. please honor your word and help my child reclaim his birth-right show this to my brother Ned for his betrayer he will bend the knee to my child and you protected him and teach him the way of the dragon we both know you are both my lord commander.

Silver: Must hurt betraying your family Lord Stark even more when your late sister is telling you (Ned was about to speak) no don’t speak my lord I have an army a very big and powerful one be making it more and more every year for our King your false king will be riding here because his hand has past and he wants you to become the new hand and you will but you be working for your rightful king your nephew Jae. do you understand me my lord.

Ned: yes but how can you know this My lord Silver you could only be 2 and 5.

Silver: I have lived over 300 years my lord I am curse so is my army we cannot die. But we are not here to talk about me bend the knee and take me to my King or I will tell him right here and now

Ned: but he will not..

Silver: I promise you I will keep him alive you teach him how to be a wolf now he need to learn how to be a Dragon as well as I’ll make sure he won't know anything until we are out at sea to Essos. There he will meet the last dragon Daenerys his aunt.

Ned: I’ll do as you command but he will not know until he is out of Westeros agree.

Silver: bend the knee and I promise this

(Ned bend the knee and promise the north to the true king of Westeros)

Silver: When your false King comes you will get him off his bad habits and fix him and watch out for the lions now bring me my king and you will tell him that you be sending him to Essos to kill the traitor Morment.

Ned: I agree I will write a letter to know that his mother sent you to help and that you will tell him everything

Silver: Good send him to White Harbor with 20 men and myself than I will set sail

Cat POV

Ned: send Jon to me Cat I will do as you wish and send him away an old friend of mine from the wars lives in Essos and need of a good warriors I’ll send Jon he can make a life for himself there.

Cat: Why there and not the night's watch does this have to do with his mothe…

Ned: No nothing with her and also he not a criminal he a part of my family he will go to Essos and you can be happy you will not have to see him ever again.

Cat: fine I will have someone sent for him in your study

Ned: no send him to the crypts

Cat look piss but nod and left

The Crypts of Winterfell

Jon POV

Jon: Lord Stark you have ask for me

Ned: you can call me father when we alone and you know that but yes do you know who this is

Jon look at the grave

Jon: you sister my aunt correct

Ned: yes the reason I sent for you is to tell you I need your help by sending you to help an old friend he is here you leave tonight pack your bags.

Jon: but father have I done something wrong please let me make it right

Ned: no you have done nothing my son but you do this for me you will know everything you want to know and more about your mother do we have an agreement

Jon: Yes father

Ned: good i'm sorry but you can't tell your brother and sister;s good bye but don't worry you will only be gone for a few moons.

Jon nodded his head

Ned: lets go to my study and you’ll meet a friend a friend who knew your mother well.

When Ned and Jon gets to the studies Ned open the door and Jon saw a guy with silver eyes

Ned: Jon meet Lord Silver he knew your mother

Jon: nice to meet you Lord Silver i’m Jon Snow

Silver: You look a lot like your mother Jon. Say goodbye to your father but we need to get to my ship before it leaves.

Silver left the room

Ned: I promise you he will know everything about your mother I loved her very much but he will know even more than me. Don’t worry my son we will see each other soon just don't forget your a stark might not have my name but you have my blood.

Jon and Ned hugged

Jon: Thank you father I promise I’ll make you proud of me.

Ned: you already have my son.

Silver POV

On the road to White Harbor

Jon: So how do you know my mother

Silver: Once we get on my ship and set sail I’ll tell you everything you know

At this Jon look sad that he had to wait even longer but at this silver saw

Silver: what the harm for me telling you some things right now I met your mother almost 17 years ago she was a beautiful woman who very much love you but at that the you know there was a war so your father had to go to war and leave your mother. You thought truly look like your mother.

Jon: Really I look like her everyone says I look just like lord stark

Silver: you do look like your father but you look more like your mother but I will tell you this she love you with all her heart, I promise you that. Now thats all I can tell you until we get on the ship and start sail

Jon: Thank you that the most I ever gotten

Silver you will have more soon.

3 days later they made it to White harbor at sundown

JON POV

They just got the sight of Silver’s ship

Jon: This ship I never seen a ship this amazing

Silver: Of course you haven't this ship is the greatest ship in Westeros it was built west from Westeros

Jon: Lord Silver what is west of Westeros

Silver: You will find out soon enough we are heading there let get the horse in the ship and set sail.

Jon: I thought we were going to Essos

Silver: we are but we need to gain more supplies west before going to Essos and you can see my land.

Jon smile at this and was ready to make something of himself.

A week out at sea and they just left the lands of Westeros and Jon is ready to found out who his mother truly is...

To be continued...


	2. The Coming Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are some time skips in the next few chapter as well as some things happen farther along in Esso than in the show

On the deck of the Great Ship

JON POV

Jon: Lord Silver you have not told me anything nor where we are going.

Silver look at him and nodded his head and told 2 guards to go grab a chest

Silver: I will answer all you question everything I know about your mother and the rest of your family if you can do me this one last favor I promise you will know everything 

Jon: fine anything what's the favor 

Silver: I have a marriage alliance set up and it will help your house if you agree to it but I will not tell you any more about who you will be marrying until we get to Essos do we have an agreement 

Jon: why would anyone want to marry a bastard bec…

Silver: It a yes or no

Jon: fine yes tell me about my mother

The 2 guards came back with a chest 

Silver: Once I open this chest there will be no turning back are you ready Jon Snow

Jon nodded his head and silver went to open the chest while Silver began to speak once more

Silver: Your parents love you very much so much that people say it was one of the causes of the last great war. I couldn't get there on time to save her (Silver took out what look like a sword) Jon Snow you are the true-born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and you (Targaryen Banners came to light all across the ship and Silver bend the knee) are our King your grace I pledged myself to you when your mother asked me to over 17 years ago. 

Jon: What

Silver: Over the 16 years your uncle was watching over you I was building your army more and more and I happened to find this from a sell-sword that is rightfully yours this sword is DarkSister 

Silver gave the sword to his true King while still knelled 

Jon: I just can’t believe it i'm not a bastard I just can’t  
Silver: well my King you will learn but can you allow me to stand up and give you a letter from your mother.

Jon: Of course Im rise (Silver gave the letter to Jon) 

Silver: I have never read it. It is only meant for you my King after reading it tomorrow I will show you things that you think was impossible while we on our way to meet with the rest of your fleet. I will take my leave my King 

Silver left the deck and went to his cabin and Jon was left with the one thing he has of his mother.

Dear my child 

I wrote this letter for you to let you know you were not the cause of the war that I love you your father loves you. If my plans are right than you will learn to be a wolf from your uncle Ned. Then when your come of age Silver will be there waiting and he will teach you how to be a dragon he live for a very long time longer than any man. He will tell you his Story but please for me take his advice and take back what is rightfully yours and your family Ned will support you when the time has come. Be what me nor your father could be. You my child are the rightful ruler of Westeros now be a dragon 

Love your mother

The Next day 

Silver POV

Silver: My King how did you sleep 

Jon: I didn’t. had to much on my mind but in my letter, my mother told me that I should listen to you so I will. She trusted you with everything so I will as well.

Silver: Thank you my King you honor me 

Jon: So what did you wanted to show me 

Silver smile and told him look towards the sun Jon look there and saw only a bird

Jon: why you want me to see a bird 

Silver: that's no bird look at it again 

Then it came into full view of the ship and it was a huge beast

Silver: It is call a Phoenix 

The Phoenix Landed on the rail on the deck

Silver: You can touch her 

Jon started to walk towards her and petted her head 

Jon: She an amazing beast 

Silver: Yes she is and there are many more. people said these beasts you so call died over 300 years ago. But really they went west with me.

Jon: Your like the Targaryens but instead of having dragons you have Phoenix’s but if you was alive all this time why didn't you help my family during the war hell help with the dance of dragons 

Silver wasn't surprise at this question was wondering how long it will take to ask him this question 

Silver: My King with the Dance of dragons I couldn’t go to war with any of our family (at this confuse Jon he said our family)

Jon: you are part Targaryen 

Silver: I was Aegon the first King cousin you can say his great aunt married my father but not for duty but for love. When my grandfather found out he had his daughter killed because she was supposed to marry in the family so I guess in some ways i'm a bastard at least to the Targaryen line. 

Jon: Im sorry but why don’t you hate the Targaryens and let them die why swear an oath to them.

Silver: I wanted to kill them they couldn't kill me but then I met Egg the first King like you to Robb he became more a brother to me but he knew the Targaryens and about me so until his family at the time die off I couldn't be there but he ask me to always protect his family. I hated that he ask but if it was for his kids and than the kids of his kids I swear an oath for him than I went west from here and made an army. 

Jon: You might be the best Targaryen out there

Silver: no not at all I couldn't save your mother I wasn't even in my homeland when your mother sent the letter I was in Esso’s by the time I found out that the war was lost and your mother dead.

Jon: Im sorry but wait than how did you knew that I was even alive with Lord Stark 

Silver: That my king was easy I flew to the tower of joy where you were boring and found the king's guards who was protecting you and they told me.

Jon: How they were killed by my fath.. Uncle 

At this Silver smile 

Silver: They was but I healed them and now they are part of your army or should I say the first 3 members of your kings guards and within a few moons we will be with the fleet and your kings guards than to Esso’s

Jon: wow how big is our army 

Silver: 300,000 not that big

Jon: big that is huge that might be the population of kingslanding more than any kingdom army 

Silver: Yes but together they have a whole lot more than us how big you think each kingdom army 

Jon: 30,000 in the north most likely 20,000 Riverrun the Vale 45,000 the Stormlands 30,000 Drone another 45,000 The Reach 55,000 Westerlands 70,000 and the Ironislands has about 10,000 so all over…

Silver: they have more than us as of right now but then again the North already bent the knee to you so really we have more but I am afraid we won't have the whole North not until we tell the world who you are my king. 

Jon: You might be right. so what will we do for the few moons we are on this ship

Silver: That easy It’s time for me to teach you how to be a dragon, though I can’t teach you everything but you will be taught how to be one by the time you become the King of Westeros hell before we even leave Esso’s 

Jon: Then let us begin my lord  
Silver: First thing first let's train your other hand how to use a sword 

Winterfell

Ned POV 

Ned and King Robert in the crypts

Robert: I need you Ned, I need you to be my hand we are at peace right now Ned but not for long. The Targaryens has an army or horse Lords scavengers. we need to prepare for a war the khal that the female Targaryen marry have an army of 70,000 and suppose everyday gaining more and more.

Ned look surprised at this and worries for Jon hopefully he can get there and protect his aunt gods know that the mad Targaryen force her to this wedding

Ned: If you want me to be your hand as well as help you with this we must get back into shape no more fucking drinking and pigging out we are at a time of war to come. We need to fix the problems in kingslanding and united for the wars to come that is the only way I will agree to be your hand deal 

Robert: well..

Ned: this is the only way we cant be fat anymore we need to lead 

Robert: fine I will agree only if you agree as well you have a daughter I have a son 

Ned: When she is of age until then she stays here 

Robert: agree

That falling night 

Sansa POV 

Joffrey: we are set to be married

Sansa: yes, my father told me as well

Joffrey: have you ever kissed anyone besides your family of course 

Sansa: No never 

Joffrey lean in for a kiss but Sansa push him back 

Sansa: Im sorry my prince but we cannot not until our wedding

Joffrey was surprise but that surprise became into anger 

Joffrey: I am the crown prince I WILL have what I want 

Joffrey push Sansa down and kept her down while ripping her dress off of her and Sansa started to scream at the top of her lungs. While Joffrey started to take his cock out and started to circle his cock around Sansa pussy before ramming it in breaking her maidenhead. And kept ramming it in and out in and out. Sansa kept screaming. Until someone threw him off by the neck

Ned POV

Robert: are you sure Ned you want to leave so early I did just get here

Ned: we have to. We have to start building the 7 Kingdoms armies back up. And Robert you know better than anyone that this peace we have made us lazy and fat time to fix that.

Robert: Of cour…..(Sansa screaming)

Ned ran as fast as he can to Sansa while Robert was right behind him. When Ned got closer and closer the screaming got louder and louder and when he finally saw his daughter he saw the most horrifying thing. Ned saw his little girl getting rape by his best-friend son the crown prince. Than pure rage came to Ned and he ran behind Joffrey and grab him by the neck and threw him off 

Ned: get the guards and throw his arse in the cells and get the maester for my daughter 

The guards of Winterfell came and grab prince Joffrey than Robert got there 

Joffrey: Unhand me I am your prince I will have your head 

Than Robert all red punch his son in the face that broke his nose

Robert: You rape a daughter of a high lord a my best-friend daughter you little shit will shut the fuck up now take him to his roo…

Ned: No the cells he rape my daughter he broke the law the cells or else  
Robert: Ned he is still my son an…

Ned: No Robert you said how the last crown prince took your bride and rape her and you will allow your own son who got caught red handing in her own home its the cells

Robert was hurt in the face when Ned said that all he could do was nod yes to the cells.

Cersei POV

Jamie: CERSEI 

Cersei: what's the deal with all this yelling what is it

Jamie: Joffrey just supposedly raped Lady Sansa 

Cersei: That's a lie she probably wanted it take me to his room

Jamie: He’s not in his room and she didn’t want it. She screaming and kept screaming and than Lord Stark and your husband saw it. Ned grab Joffrey by the neck and threw him off of her he raped her Cersei Its not looking good I already had a raven sent to father. Joffrey is in the cells every lord is gathering. I am here to bring you to the meeting.

At this Cersei was angry and thought to herself that lady wanted him to do it

By the time Cersei and Ser Jamie got to the hall many lords was yelling about how the crown prince rape a northern lady

Lord Karstark: we cannot will not stand for this your grace it just like what happen to the she-wolf we want his head( Most of the other northern lords agreed)

Cersei: than yelled he is your prince and besides they are set to marry so what if he already bed her 

Robert: shut the fuck up women her Ser Jamie can take you back to your bed 

Ned: and it doesn't matter please they will never marry I want his head for raping my daughter and even worst in her own home a place where she should feel safe now she will never feel safe until he is dead.

Cersei: no you wont my father will go to war with you Lord stark and you don't have the army nor the gold to defeat my family.

Robert: Women you really think you father is stupid enough to go to war with the north who will have not just my backing but riverrun and drone most likely they hate your father more than anyone.

The northern Lords yelling saying we want his head Robert than put his hand in the air to silence everyone 

Robert: Ned how about the wall

Ned: Im sorry my friend but would you allowed the last crown prince to go to the wall no you killed him for raping my sister and your bride 

Robert: you are correct my friend so be it my lords in the morrow we will have his beheading 

Cersei: NO you can’t I will have all your heads My father(Robert: Enough Ser Jamie take her to her room to await tomorrow beheading).

Robert: I am sorry for the north and for the Stark family I hope this will help after tomorrow we can try and fix our kingdoms.

In Esso’s a women went in to a pit of fire and came out without a burn mark and 3 baby dragons 

To be continued


	3. the Royal family meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are a few time skips like I said their will be next chapter we go back to kingslanding and Dany and Jon dine together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a few time skips like I said their will be next chapter we go back to kingslanding and Dany and Jon dine together

Winterfell

Ned POV 

Ned: Robert it is time 

Robert: Let get this over with Cersei keep on telling people she will have your head so we need to be careful after this.

Ned: if he want war I will go to war but Tywin it not dumb enough to risk that and you still have another son that we will need to begin teaching how to be a prince.

Robert: agree he will work alongside us getting us back in shape as well as training for the next war.

Before leaving the hall Ser Jamie came in

Jamie: Your grace Lord Stark one of the Lannasters soldiers killed one of your guards trying to escape with Joffrey but fail when more Stark guards came rushing threw. Ser Barristan is with the Lannaster soldier waiting for you and Lord Stark.

At this Lord was fueled with rage and Robert understood why he will be 

Robert: Has he said who gave him the order 

Jamie: I am afraid I don’t know Ser Barristan didn’t allow me nor anyone else to ask question saying he is waiting for you and Lord Stark

Ned: have Ser Barristan and Stark men bring him here now and we speak to him ourselves.

Jamie left to go tell Ser Barristan to bring him to the great hall of Winterfell

Ned: I expected 20,000 gold dragons to the family of my man who died as well as if Tywin or your wife had anything to do with more will follow

Robert: I’ll agree but I highly doubt it was Tywin if anyone it will be my bitch of a wife trying to save her favorite son.

Ned: If so she will have to be punished for this.

Ser Barristan and a few Stark guards made their way into the great hall

Robert: I will ask you this once who gave you the order to kill and try to escape with the bastard boy.

Rick the Lannister soldier: Either way I am a dead man

Ned: you will not die if you tell me and the king the truth 

Rick: Lord Stark do I have your word if I tell you 

Ned: Yes 

Rick: I was ordered by the queen to get his beloved baby boy to white harbor 

Ned: and you will admit this to lord Tywin if he ask of it 

Rick: Of course 

At this Robert and red all over his face 

Robert: Ser Barristan bring my wife to the court yield and make sure she watches when her beloved son get his head chopped off. Also make sure Rick has four men escorted him to a room Stark and Baratheon only guarding him.

Ser Barristan nodded and left with Rick to grab the queen 

Ned: is that all you going to do 

Robert: No when we get back to kingslanding I will summon Tywin and I will make it known that I am putting Cersei aside and she will be sent to the speton and marry her gods. I cannot hang her as well that will for sure cause a war but as long as I keep Tomman as my heir we should be fine 

Ned: agree but we might need to make more alliances 

Robert: agree do you have anyone in mind

Ned: we can always have my son marry a lady from the reach 

Robert: I we can and we can marry my daughter to drone and my son can marry you youngest daughter 

Ned: when they come of age of course 

Robert: of course when they come of age

The courtyard of Winterfell with every lord that came to see the king and the punishment of the crown prince 

Robert: most of you know that yesterday my very own son raped a daughter of the north. But not just a daughter of the north but the daughter of my best friend and the warden of the north. This cannot be unpunished so I gave the right to Lord Stark to behead the crown prince for this crime. I hope that in return one day we can look past this and begin to rebuilt. My fellow lords yesterday the north lost a soldier because my own wife who will be punished but not until I and lord stark as my hand get to kingslanding, but she had someone break him free to try to escape to white harbor but he was caught but we lost a soldier doing so the family of the man will be getting 30,000 gold dragons for this and more to come afterwards. Now my lords let get the execution over with.

Cersei just arrived and start to yell telling people the north will pay for this with tears in her eyes and then putting Joffrey on the chopping block. 

Joffrey: You can’t do this I am your crown prince my grandfather will kill all of you 

Robert: wrong your grandfather sent a letter to us and it arrived just before. telling us he understands and that you have done this to yourself. 

Cersei: Your lying my father would never do that

Robert: shut up women I already know what you did and there will be punishment I promise you that now Ser Barristan if she says another word gag her but make sure she sees her favorite son getting beheaded ( at this Cersei started to cry harder and harder)

Ned:For raping my daughter you are cond…

Joffrey: So what if your whore of a daughter got raped she wan….

Ned Stark swing ice straight threw Joffrey without another blink. And Joffrey head rolled to Cersei and all you could hear was Cersei damning everyone to hell until Robert slap her so hard that she fainted. 

3 moons later

Jon POV 

Jon training have done wonders for him. Now he is faster stronger and can use two swords.

Jon: Lord Silver how much longer can’t wait to get off of this ship 

Silver looked at him and knew he wanted to walk more and get off this ship

Silver: I'm sorry my King we will not be on land for 5 more months 

Jon: I thought we were going to your army and don’t we need more supplies like food and water

Silver: truthful no we are meet the fleet and not my army it's yours remember that

Jon: how about ours and when will we meet our fleet 

Silver: by nightfall. There you will meet your kingsguard. 

Jon: that I cannot wait for but while we are here I had a thought 

Silver: what is your thought my King

Jon: I need a hand how about you lord Silver

At this silver was surprise but why should he be he been training him 

Silver: you honor me I will agree to this until you found someone better 

Jon: Fine but I don't think there is anyone better than you Lord Silver

Silver: You can just call me Silver your grace 

Jon: fine you have to call me by Jon no buts your king demands it. 

Silver: of course Jon 

The ship of lyanna has just meet with the rest of the fleet of 12,000 ships carrying 30 men and 3 Phoenix's.

Jon look as three men walk to the deck of the ship and all these men had Targaryen Armor on 

Silver: Jon I want you to meet some of your kingsguard Arthur Dayne, Gerold HIghtower, and Oswell Whent. These men new your father and your mother they died protecting you. Lucky I got there in time to give them the feather of the phoenix's to them now they haven't aged since. Jon your our king so allow them to teach you more about swordplay we have 5 months by the time we reach Esso’s you be a new man  
The 3 kingsguard kneel for there king 

Ser Arthur: We are sorry your grace for failing you 17 years ago.

Jon: rise and you have nothing to be sorry for you are here now. We are have a crown to reclaim so shall we begin our training.

The city of Qarth 

Daenerys: Will this buy us a ship Ser Jorah 

Ser Jorah: Yes a small one but a ship nevertheless

Daenerys: Good we going need an Army 

Ser Jorah: I think I know a place 

On a ship to Astapor 

Daenerys: you want me to buy a slave army 

Ser Jorah: it's the greatest army in Esso’s 

Daenerys: the greatest slave army

Ser Jorah: I’ll look for another army 

Daenerys: no we will buy them

Ser Jorah: we will be there in a few days Khaleesi 

Kingslanding in the red keep of the throne room with Ned Robert and Tywin 

Tywin POV

Robert: So kind of you to show up Tywin I figured you know why you are here

Tywin: your grace I will not call my banners for the death of my grandson he made his own bed 

Robert: I didn’t mean because of Joffrey I meant because i'm sending your daughter to the Septon so she can marry her gods.

Tywin: you are putting my only daughter aside this is outrageous your grace what has she done 

Ned: your daughter told one of your soldiers to murder my man and to escape with her beloved son Joffrey

Robert: she is lucky to have her head 

Tywin: Let me take her back to the rock she will never come back to kingslanding 

Robert: no she will marry her gods by tomorrow and she will never ever see her kids again this will be her lesson.

Tywin: If that is your wish fine I won’t call my banners 

Robert: good

Tywin: but I will call for the debt you owe me of 3 million gold dragons 

Robert: trying to black mail me now I see

Tywin: Not at all your grace but I will make you an offer I will forgive 1 million gold dragons if you send my daughter back to the rock as well as you can dissolve your marriage with her agree 

Robert: nev…

Ned: 1.5 million dragons you will forgive and the divorce to the king

Tywin: I will agree to this if Tomman will stay as your heir

Ned: Robert

Robert: Fine I agree but she is banned from going anywhere else in Westeros but the Westerlands agree 

Tywin: agree

In the queen chambers in the red keeps Tywin came in without even knocking 

Cersei: You cannot come in here like that. I am the quee….

Tywin: not anymore. You really try and have someone escape with joffrey before his beheading. You are now the most stupidities lannister. Rick is one of our most loyal soldiers he will never lied and you send him to do it as well. He made his own bed. And if it wasn't for me you would be marrying your gods. You cost me a lot of money  
Cersei: I am the queen. I command you to raise the banners 

Tywin slapped her 

Tywin: you are no queen anymore you are leave now for the rock and you cannot go anywhere else but for my lands that was the agreement as well as forgiving 1.5 million dragons.

Cersei: but father 

Tywin: No buts you leaving in a hour so hurry the fuck up 

5 months later 

Jon POV

Silver: Jon my king we are almost to Esso’s I think it is time for me to tell you who I will like you to marry.

Jon: I kinda forgot about that 

Silver: of course you did all you had in mind was who your mother was 

Jon: yeah so who will I’ll be marrying

Silver: well first she has to agree 

Jon: wait I thought it was already agreed 

Ser Arthur trying his best not to laugh 

Silver: Not one word Arthur. Jon you will be marrying the last female of your house your aunt 

Jon: what you do know that incest and my gods

Silver: you are a dragon you don’t answer to no one humans or gods. Beside she has dragons and the bloodline have to stay has pure as possible.

Jon: but

Silver: no buts you already agreed. And besides you will need her more than you think 

Jon: that was your plan. You could only teach me so much. My Aunt is the one who can teach me everything else i'm am correct 

Silver: yes you are also rumor has it she can’t have kids lucky for us I know how to break that curse 

Jon: how 

Silver: when you live as long as me there barely anything that i can’t do 

Jon: Ok so tell me where is my aunt 

Silver: last time we heard she was on her way to slaver's bay 

Jon: why would my aunt go there 

Silver: well she free the unsullied and than going to every slave town to free all the slaves from salivary so really you Aunt might be the greatest women in essos maybe the whole world. Rumor has it she has an army of 10,000, 8,000 are unsullied and 2,000 are sellswords and that's the part I do not like.

Jon: no honer is that why 

Silver: That and you can be easily get betray its really who pays me more type deal

Jon: How far 

Silver: about a moon maybe less 

Jon: and with the size of our army it be triple that 

Silver: let's bring 5,000 we don’t want her to feel attack have an army 3 times bigger 

Jon: you mean a lot bigger than that but I agree but I have another idea 

Silver: I’m listen 

Jon: during the long time at sea you once told me that one of our soldiers are worth 100 you know because they can’t die. 

Silver: Well they can die just hard to

Jon: how can they die anyway

Silver: There are only 2 ways to kill our army. One kill me but trust me I tried everything so that wont happen or two kill the phoenix I took the feather from but that very unlikely because people haven't seen them in 300 years so they don’t have the weapons nor they will know which phoenix is for which part of the army. So let's keep that a secret agree Jon.

Jon: agree. But back to the plan lets just me and you with Ser Arthur go into the city have 10,000 of our troops far enough that my aunt can’t see our army. And see what she says about having a nephew if she believes us.

Silver: agree we will also send most of our fleet closer to the city so when she believes us our army is just right there. 

Jon:agree

Meereen

Daenerys POV

Grayworm: My queen there is someone here claiming to be your nephew Aegon and a man named Jon Connington 

Daenerys: that's not possible must be a fake Ser Jorah what do you think 

Ser Jorah: There is a way to prove if he is a dragon you do have 3 of them 

Daenerys: Grayworm send them in 

Grayworm had sent them in a man in his 40s or 50s and another who looks about 18-20 

Aegon: I am your nephew the rightful ki…

Daenerys: As far as I can see it you have less claim here than anyone in this world. Everyone knows who I am. As well as my 3 dragons so in truth you have no claim. I am a Targaryen when you are pretending to be someone who died over 18 years ago.

Jon Connington: I promise you he is

Daenerys: there is only one why to prov… 

Missandei came rushing through 

Daenerys: what is it my friend 

Missandei: There is 3 people here one is claiming to be your nephew as well 

Daenerys: really another one 

Missandei: but this one I believe more your grace one of the men has old Targaryen armor looks like a kingsguard. 

At this Aegon blew up and started to yell

Aegon: I am your only nephew you must kill him he is a fake

Daenerys: as i know of right now both of you are Grayworm next time he act up again you can kill him.

At this Aegon felt weak and waited for the fake he believes

Missandei brought the 3 men in. two of them Daenerys knew are from Westeros. As well as felt something in her heart when he saw the one guessing to be her long lost nephew 

Ser Arthur: you look just like your mother all those years ago 

Daenerys: You knew her what is your name 

Ser Jorah: I can tell you that his name is Ser Arthur best friend to your older brother and a kingsguard of your father. But how are you alive ned stark killed you as well as you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you.

Ser Arthur: yes you are correct he did kill me at the tower of joy while I was protected your older brother and lyanna Stark true born son Aegon Targaryen named after his late brother.

Aegon got very piss off 

Aegon: Lies i am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Eila Martell you are a fake 

Ser Arthur: you are a funny one but I am not lying and besides you are not Aegon Targaryen 

Aegon: yes I am bend the knee to your king I was taking out before the Lannister could kill me

Daenerys: well I much more believe in Ser Arthur he was my brother's best friend as well as he wasn't with Rhaegar on the trident I can well believe that my brother had him protecting his wife and the prince 

Aegon: It's All lies 

Ser Arthur: your not him I don’t know who told you that but your not and because if you was truly him you would of had a birthmark right on top of your thumb on your right hand and there is no mark 

Aegon: your lying you wouldn't know

Ser Arthur: But I do because I guarded Aegon when I was in the red keep for a few weeks hell I even hold him and you are not him so who are you really 

Aegon: I am him right Jon Connington

Jon Connington: I am sorry but I don't know anymore Ser Arthur have never lied 

Aegon: I am…

Daenerys: I know the perfect way if you can put your hand on a torch without burning yourself you are a dragon if not than you are a fake and Grayworm will kill you both. we will do it just to be safe. Missandei can you bring me a torch

Missandei grab a torch

Daenerys: Ser Arthur i'm sorry you never told me who my nephew's name is 

Jon snow: My uncle who is like a father to me he hid me for 16 years name me Jon and that is the name im still going by 

Aegon: he not a Targaryen he just a bastard who heard of you so he thought he could be more to the world

Daenerys: do you really want to die before knowing if you are a Targaryen

At this Aegon kept his month close

Daenerys: Jon I like you better so If anyone my nephew I hope it is you can you please put your hand to the flame and wait a few moments 

Jon: I will be happy to 

Jon put his hand close to the flame for a few minutes without any hint of pain.

Daenerys: Jon can you show me 

Jon showed her and Daenerys couldn’t believe that he didn’t burn

Daenerys: Missandei could you please give my nephew and Ser Arthur and his friend rooms please.

Missandei nodded and Jon Arthur and silver followed her to their rooms while Grayworm closed the door.

At this Aegon couldn't believe this. Than Daenerys look at him knowing what she wanted to see. So he went up to the torch and he put his hand very close to flame but couldn't keep it there longer than a second before screaming 

Daenerys: you are no Targaryen for trying to pretend to be one you and your friend will die 

Jon Connington: wait a moment I didn’t kno…

Grayworm had thrown a spare right though his heart. 

Aegon: Nooo you bastard he was my friend I am a Targaryen 

Daenerys: no your not you burned my family can’t burn Jon Is a Targaryen you are not Ser Jorah will you please 

Jorah put his sword into his eye before Aegon drop down dead.

Daenerys: Ser Jorah have people get rid of these bodies and ask for only my nephew to dine tonight would you 

Ser Jorah: of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we go back to kingslanding and Dany and Jon dine together


End file.
